User talk:Stephendwan
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Grand Theft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Myths in GTA San Andreas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gboyers (Talk) 15:47, 26 March 2009 Latest News Hi there. Just to say we don't put rumours in the Latest News section, simply because there are thousands of rumours, and they aren't really 'news'. Just list them on the GTA 5 Wishlist or discuss them in the Forum. Thanks - Gboyers talk 15:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ps3 online name can anybody here post there ps3 online name so i can add you as a friend especailly friends of my gta wiki page my name is irelandcool user stephendwan I will have it up and running in a couple of days, i will note you when my computers fixed, my names DentyLad, i will add you when i get it running again ok!. GSF4L 19:13, 16 July 2009 (UTC) myth hunters i have my own gta myth hunters group so far i investigated the sprunk factory activity alot like a head in the window and a voice bangs footsteps a black orb out the window a fence outside fell a drum can bouncing up and down, the heart of liberty city, ratman twice by myself then online found a big shadow and seen a guy running faster then a normal human i tried to catch him but a train ran me over, docklands twice by my self and online found a possible manifestation or giltch. then online we heard bangs and footsteps and i thought i saw an orb. ufolights em i think these are real but im not 100%. note i do not use mods but i use cheats which do noting to the myths as i have san andreas and gta 4 on ps2 and ps3. am i did ghost vortex didn't get anything, ghost town a manifestation and a feeling of being watch doing a daytime investigation its diffently haunted the manifestation is shadowy and i just saw it standing then it just disapeared. if anyone wants to join just tell i don't care what version of each game you have oh and if you have the ps3 version of gta 4 and you got online then tell me and i will send an invite if either of us are online oh and we can do one person only and tell me what ye find. ghost town nightime very scary place they seem to be 3 manifestions at night time then i got so scared that i got into my jeep and drove to the nearest road very scary. dr. salvador other wise known as leatherface, undiscovered so i moved on. serial killer discovered in cluckin bell and fort carson without his guns or knife. las brujas ghost town nightime investigation strang noises, strange voice, got the feeling of being watch and got really scared, apparitions. i think the strange voices were there cause i had the chaos cheat on. next chase zombies no such thing. serial killer more evidence i hit him and he punch me back then i got him to hit a cop and when the cop pulled out the pistol so did the serial killer and started to shoot but the officer managed to kill him and he then spawn a couple of times when i pointed gun at him or heard gunfire when he was fighting me he did not care. i was at the spring place next to his house be careful if you trying to find him as he exists. user--Stephendwan 12:22, 21 July 2009 (UTC) so far members mis-chief user--Stephendwan 12:31, 9 July 2009 (UTC) You have placed a lot of untrue crap on the myths page and you have also swore on there as well, please work on you grammer (all titles have to be capitalisd in articles) and please do not post stupid things on the myths page that are obviously fake and made up, i reverted those edits. Thanks! (Note: Ratman is fake, the sprunk factory ghost is the guard from Honkers Gentlemen's Club and leatherface does NOT exist) --Chimpso 11:09, 11 July 2009 (UTC) guys in gta 4 i have a freedom of doing whatever i want that includes killing preachers and hippies. cause your a bad guy which means your able to do it. they are just a few peds that actually annoy me so. i kill them with whatever i have and whatever sick way i can kill them with. its called gta for a reason. user--Stephendwan 12:21, 21 July 2009 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!! THE HEART 0F LIBERTY CITY IN GTA 4 IS ATTACKING ME HELP. THIS MIGHT JUST BE THE ONLY BOSS IN THE GAME IT COUNTERED ATTACKED ME WHEN I THREW A MOLTOV AT IT I WENT ON FIRE THEN I SHOT A ROCKET AT THE TOP IT PUSHED ME BACK ANY TIPS ON KILLING THIS SUPERBOSS!!!!!! USER--Stephendwan 11:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) OH NO IT KILLED ME. USER--Stephendwan 11:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC)